


I Want Your Uncle (A Hookfire AU)

by lahela



Series: I Want Your Uncle [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hookfire - Freeform, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Darling has an affectionate uncle whom she likes so much. Baelfire likes him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Uncle (A Hookfire AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on this prompt/post: http://fuckyeahhookfire.tumblr.com/post/51340559428/red-blue

[](http://fuckyeahhookfire.tumblr.com/post/51340559428/red-blue)    [](http://fuckyeahhookfire.tumblr.com/post/51340559428/red-blue)

Wendy has an affectionate uncle. She would always speak fondly of him and rave about the wonderful things he does such as sing her to sleep and always be there for her like a big brother. And if that wasn't enough, he'd also make her lunch every single day and leave post-it notes with messages like:

 

Baelfire had known little affection growing up so little things such as those made him smile. He thought it would be cool to have an uncle just like Killian and secretly looked forward to knowing what he wrote in those post-it notes everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-it message came from [here](http://izismile.com/2010/01/27/humorous_lunch_notes_12_pics.html).


End file.
